


Reaching Out (To Help You Shine Once More)

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FF7 Remake Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: What if Andrea found Cloud a little after the tragedy of the Plate Drop?Mild spoilers for FF7 Remake.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Reaching Out (To Help You Shine Once More)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Free To Be Unafraid' but I believe you can still read this fic without having read that one if you don't want.

Andrea had heard that Cloud Strife had been making his way back to Wall Market on occasion, but he hadn’t yet caught sight of the man himself until just this moment. 

As he took stock of the blonde figure currently talking with the town’s materia seller outside of the man’s shop, all the slight offense that Andrea had been feeling over Cloud coming to Wall Market and not even making an attempt to see him faded away in an instant. 

The boy looked like he’d been through pure hell; as though he’d aged decades in the handful of days since Andrea had seen him. Stress tightened the skin around eyes darkened by what looked like the deepest pain Andrea had ever seen, while his shoulders where slumped in visible exhaustion. The mercenary’s fingers twitched as he was talking to the merchant, and Andrea could see the quick, watchful glances that he kept darting around the busy street. He looked like someone hunted. He looked like someone who felt as if he already had one foot caught in a trap. 

What had happened to the man? Andrea knew that he was involved with some less than savory matters, but-

Avalanche. 

All at once, everyone fell into place as Andrea recalled seeing a familiar blonde head on that captured video of the group breaking into the Sector 1 Reactor. Cloud Strife must have been involved with the group, at least partially. The group that, from all accounts, had been set up primarily in Sector Seven. 

And in trying to destroy them, Shinra had dropped a Plate on their heads. 

Andrea had seen the after effects of that tragedy; had known that that it was the work of Shinra. He’d seen far too much while working his way to the top here in Wall Market, the place where there no rules and cruelty ran rampant, to mindlessly believe the propaganda they fed the public. He’d had far too many dealings with the executives of Shinra themselves to not know _exactly_ the type of people they were. They were perfectly capable of doing something so horrific, that he knew. 

But had they been successful in killing Cloud’s team, as they’d killed so many others? Were people Cloud cared about counted among those lost? Andrea suddenly remembered that Tifa, the friend that Cloud had been willing to do so much to save, was known for having a bar in Sector 7. Had she perished as well? 

Andrea didn’t know the answer to all of his questions, but it was obvious that at least some of them had occurred from the look in Cloud’s eyes and the almost physical aura of grief that surrounded the man like a shroud. Andrea’s heart ached in empathy and pain, as if Cloud’s hurts were his own. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to letting someone in enough that he would allow himself to feel for them when they were hurting. He certainly wasn’t used to it for someone who wasn’t one of his Honeybee Boys or Girls or one of the other members of the Trio. 

When had Andrea grown to like this man, this ‘ex-Soldier’ enough that he’d let him past defenses that had successfully kept other people at a distance for decades? Was it when he saw the way that Cloud instinctively moved to protect his fighting partner, even as she proved that she didn’t need his protection? Was it seeing him fight, watching as he exemplified beauty in motion? Was it watching the way he interacted with Andrea’s Boys and Girls, and seeing the way he never treated them like they were just attractive bodies to him or lesser because of what their jobs were? Was it looking at the man as he explained his plan, seeing his determination and his loyalty for his friend, and realizing that standing in front of Andrea was one of the first genuinely _good_ people that he’d seen in a long time outside of the people under his care? Was it seeing the uncertainty and fear that rested behind that gruff exterior as Andrea drew him into a dance? Was it how beautiful the man had been beneath him, and how kind he had been as he was leaving Andrea’s room? Was it how he hadn’t really left Andrea’s thoughts since that night?

Maybe it was all of those things. Maybe it didn’t really matter why. All that mattered was that Cloud Strife had managed to burrow his way into a place in Andrea’s affections, and the Inn owner wouldn’t be able to bare not reaching a helping hand out to the man now. 

“Cloud, what a genuine pleasure it is to see you again. Though I must admit, I would have wished for better circumstances.” Andrea said softly, waiting until the materia merchant went back into his shop before stepping up beside the man. He kept himself carefully still when Cloud jumped and instinctively reached for his sword at the sound of the voice beside him. 

Cloud relaxed and let go of his sword when his eyes met Andrea’s, though he didn’t look as comforted by Andrea’s appearance as the businessman might have hoped. 

“Yeah. So would I.” Cloud said with a flat voice, before continuing a touch more warmly, “Thanks again for your help with everything, but if you’re looking for me to do another show or… anything else, I don’t have time. I’ve got people waiting for me. I’ve got to-“ 

“You’ve got to rest.” Andrea cut the man off before he could finish his sentence, “I don’t know what plans you’re making right now, honey, or what you’re going to do about the ones who hurt your team. But you’re going to be no good to anyone if you allow yourself to continue on as if you’re half dead; the only thing you’re doing is accomplishing half of the work of your enemies for them. Come back to my Inn with me. Please… let me take care of you. I give you my word, you won’t be expected to do anything except for rest and recover. If you’re worried for them, you can bring whatever friends are with you; I assure you, they will receive only the best of care while residing in my Inn.” 

Cloud was staring at him, a small kernel of hope blooming and then dying in his eyes before it reached fruition as the something in the man’s eyes shifted at some inner thought. 

“I doubt that Don Corneo would be happy with one of the Trio sheltering someone he likely wants dead.” Cloud said carefully, crossing his arms, “Besides… _why_ would you want to help me?”

“Don Corneo’s reaction to it doesn’t concern me.” Andrea said honestly. It truly didn’t. While the Don unfortunately had just enough power over Andrea that he hadn’t yet just disposed of the festering cockroach, with Andrea’s Inn, he and the Don were similar enough in power that Corneo was very careful in how he dealt with Andrea. That was why Andrea hadn’t hesitated before sending Cloud to the Don even though he’d known Cloud’s plan and known that it could easily have caused backlash against him. He’d seen Cloud fight and had faith that the mercenary could handle whatever the Don threw at him; and he’d enjoyed the idea of ruining Don Corneo’s day. The only pity was that the mercenary hadn’t actually killed the Don while rescuing his friend. 

After a moment, Andrea continued. “And honey, I want to help you because I enjoy your company and I see something beautiful in you. Something that deserves to be nurtured and allowed to shine, not smothered until it is no more. I cannot assist you in all of your endeavors, but I can and I will offer you sanctuary. A place where you and your friends can rest without constantly looking over your shoulders; where you all can be guaranteed safe refuge while you get back up on your feet to stand tall.” 

During his speech, Cloud stood very still and stared at him as if he’d never seen anyone like him before. That hope made a return, subtle and small but there. Andrea was glad to see it. “Are you sure you know what you’re offering? If you help us, you’re placing yourself and everyone who works for you in danger.” 

If Andrea didn’t try to help them, he was sure he would never be able to have a night of restful sleep again. “I believe you would be surprised as to how discrete my Boys and Girls are capable of being, and how many secrets my Inn keeps. I know all the risks I’m taking in offering this, honey. I’m still making the offer.” 

Cloud sighed deeply, and Andrea was smiling in anticipation before Cloud even gave him his answer. “You’d **better** know what you’re getting yourself into with this. But yeah, I- if you’re really offering, I guess we’ll take you up on it.” 

“Fabulous!” Andrea said in a rush of relief, walking to Cloud with a smile and neatly sweeping him into his side as he had the night they’d been together, gently directing him down the street. “First, we’ll go collect your team, and then we can get you all settled in. Please do let me know if there are any special accommodations your friends might need. My Inn is known for the care we give our guests, after all, and I certainly don’t plan on failing to live up to that standard when it comes to _your_ care…” 

Andrea knew, no matter what happened, that he would never regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what I've seen so far in the game, it looks like the team stays with Elmyra after the Turks drop the Plate, but what if they didn't? What if Andrea encountered Cloud afterward and offered him another place to stay? This is that fic. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Quick note: Just realized that people probably don't read all my notes I scatter different places, so just wanted to let you know that this isn't the fic that gets more into Cloud being gender fluid, as I'd said the next one would in my notes. I had reviewed my second fic, and realized that even though it was a time jump, maybe having them suddenly be married was a little much. So I padded out the series with a few relationship progression fics/one (? more if I let the plot bunnies bite) outside POV. Probably about 3/4 more fics in this series. So. There's my plans! Hope you guys will like them.


End file.
